mightypartyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pet Hunt
Hunts are a set of quests that can be activated after obtaining a Pet and reaching League 18. Hunts are available for 24 hours after being started. If the hunt is completed the next hunt will be available 24 hours after the hunt has begun. Each pet is considered separate, as such, they each have their own hour timer. When activated, 10 quests will be given. 2 of these will always be the same and 8 will be picked randomly from 2 pools. These pools consist of a higher difficulty pool (tier 1) and a lower difficulty pool (tier 2). As a pet's level increases the ratio of high difficulty to low difficulty quests in the hunt increases. Upon completing a quest, it will award a number of cards depending on the level of the Pet when the hunt was started. When all quests are done, a special reward of the same amount of cards as the total for all quests will be obtained. The first hunt started will cost half the normal cost, however the rewards are also halved. Quests Rare Pets (Honey Dew, Skoln) To start a hunt for Honey Dew costs 500 , for Skoln it costs 300 . At level 1 rare pets will give 7 cards per quest and an additional 70 for finishing all 10 quests. For every extra level the quests will reward 3 more cards while finishing all 10 quests will reward 30 more. e.g. starting a hunt for a level 6 Honey Dew will reward 22 cards per quest and 220 for finishing the hunt. Note that you're guaranteed to receive Summon Mistresses 1 time with a level 1 rare pet, and Reborn an Epic Card 1 time with a level 2 rare pet. Epic Pets (Shadow Ocelot, Steel Hati) To start a hunt for Shadow Ocelot costs 800 , for Steel Hati it costs 500 . At level 1 epic pets will give 4 cards per quest and an additional 40 for finishing all 10 quests. For every extra level the quests will reward 2 more cards while finishing all 10 quests will reward 20 more. e.g. starting a hunt for a level 6 Pussy Ocelot will reward 14 cards per quest and 140 for finishing the hunt. Note that you're guaranteed to receive Summon Mistresses 2 times with a level 1 epic pet, and Reborn Legendary Cards 1 time with a level 2 epic pet. Legendary Pets (Prince Gleedy, Sentry Fenrirus) To start a hunt for Prince Gleedy cost 1500 , for Sentry Fenrirus it costs 800 . For every level a legendary pet has the quests will reward 1 card, while finishing the hunt rewards 10. e.g. starting a hunt for a level 6 Prince Gleedy will reward 6 cards per quest and 60 for finishing the hunt. Note that you're guaranteed to receive Summon Mistresses 4 times with a level 1 legendary pet, and Reborn Legendary Cards 1 time with a level 2 legendary pet. Quest Distribution by Level All pet rarities have the same distribution ratio of tier 1 and 2 quests across their levels.